


The Blond Angel

by yvonnereid



Category: Queer As Folk (USA)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnereid/pseuds/yvonnereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian meets a blond that will change his life<br/>*This story is completed*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Everything was making Brian angry today.

The people, his job and the whole fucking world.  
Right now, he just wanted to crawl into a corner and die somewhere.

He was so angry and horny as hell, since his last trick that day, had about as much experience as a waiter in a farm supply store.

Leaving work he headed straight for the diner as normal, hoping that seeing the guys would put him in a better mood,it didn't.

Mikey complained non stop about kids reading comics in the store and leaving food marks on them, then not buying them.

The professor talked about how he had a shitload of papers to grade over the weekend.

Brian was losing interest very quickly, and he had no idea what the fuck Theodore and Emmett were talking about at all.

But then something caught his eye, a beautiful blond angel, pouring coffee at the counter Brian felt his cock harden at the mere sight of him.

"Hey Mikey," he whispered "who's the blond at the counter?" Mikey replied, "Oh, that's Justin, he just started working here today. Mom calls him Sunshine for some wierd reason only she knows."

"Sunshine," Brian thought to himself, as he watched the blond enter the mens room. Getting up to follow him, Brian knew his horniness would be taken care of in mere minutes!

TBC......


	2. Things Looking Up

Making no attempt to hide the fact that he was after the blond, Brian walked past every eye that was on him (and that was everyone’s) and slipped into the men’s room like the predator he was, having just found his prey.

Locking the door behind him, Brian scanned the room and found what he was looking for. He slowly walked over and stood beside Justin, who was washing his hands.

“The lasagna in here is for shit,” the brunet stated as he gave the blond a once over.

“You should eat some of Debbie’s home made pie, its really good,” replied Justin.

Brian backed Justin up against the wall and tilted his chin upwards with his fingers.

“Sunshine, the only thing I am interested in eating is your ass, before I fuck the shit out of it,” replied Brian, as he crashed his lips down onto the blond waiter’s.

Kissing him back, Justin couldn’t believe who he was kissing and who had just said he wanted to ”eat his ass and fuck him.” Justin was so excited and couldn’t wait to tell his best friend Daphne when he got home.

Brian sucked and nibbled on Justin’s ear and whispered, “I can’t wait to taste your ass, I bet it’s really sweet, and a hell of a lot tastier than any of Debbie’s home made pie’s”

Turning in Brian’s arms to face him Justin grinned and said, “There’s only one way to find out, I get off at midnight”

Brian roughly grasped the ass he wanted so badly and rubbed Justin’s cock through his apron, again he whispered into the shell ear, “Oh you’ll be getting off alright, I can promise you that. I‘ll be waiting for you outside when your shift is over, later Sunshine,” and with that, the hazel eyed brunet turned and walked out, leaving the blond painfully hard and panting.

Justin looked at his watch, it was only 10:31, he really wanted midnight to come quickly, he had a feeling tonight was going to be memorable

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment will really make my day :)


	3. A Date (sort of)

As promised, Brian was waiting for Justin at midnight when his shift ended; just outside of the Liberty diner.

The stars were very clear in the sky and Justin observed them before he spotted his lover for the night.

Justin saw the brunette standing by his jeep and mumbled to himself, “You can do this, you didn’t come this far to back out now.” He was feeling very nervous, but he knew it was now or never.

“You ready honey?” The tall man asked as he opened the door for the blond waiter.

\----------------------------------

 

Sitting in the jeep, Brian looked Justin over and asked, “Where to?”

Justin replied, “Your place.” Without giving it a second thought.

Once they were inside the elevator, Brian pushed the guy with the hottest ass he had ever seen against the wall and kissed him hard; while trying to hit the button that would take them to his floor.

Justin felt the urgency of the kiss…and his cock harden, he pulled away.

“We better wait until we get to your loft before we go any further - or I might not make it, and the maintenance man will have a long day cleaning cum off the floor.” He laughed.

Brian opened the loft door and led them to his loft saying, “My cleaning lady will have her work cut out for her, cleaning your cum from everywhere in here by the time we are done tonight…or tomorrow night.”

Once inside the loft Brian barely had the door closed before he had Justin backed up against a beam. They were frantically ripping each other’s clothes off, licking, sucking, and biting each other’s skin as it became exposed to the light.

Brian pulled Justin over to the bed and pushed him onto it, face down.

He trailed kisses from the boy’s ear all the way down his back, licking to the top of the globes that had been driving him crazy all night.

The tall man couldn’t remember wanting anything this bad in all his life

He opened Justin’s cheeks and gently blew on the hole before teasing it lightly with his tongue; making the blond squirm

“Ahhh, oh God that’s so fucking good.” Panted the man below Brian. “Fuck.”

Brian fucked Justin’s hole with the tip of his tongue, then spit on it before he put his middle finger in and twirled it around.  
"I’m not gonna last, fuck." He moaned as Brian’s finger swept across his sweet spot.

Brian stroked him lightly.

“Yes.”

Justin moaned with each brush of his prostate. Brian inserted another finger, pushing them both back in harder and faster, and then Justin grabbed his cock and began groaning louder as he shot his load all over Brian’s new duvet.

 

Brian's pulsing dick was achingly hard and he needed so badly to bury it inside Justin’s ass - right now.

“Turn over.” Brian was so horny for the blond he could barely contain himself.

Justin rolled over and the bronzed man placed his lovers legs up onto his shoulders and said, “Okay” replied Justin as he did so.

He stared deeply into the hazel orbs he had fantasies about ever since he first saw them, and reveled in the fact that he was about to be taken by Brian Kinney - the man of his dreams.

Justin idly began to stroke himself to get harder again; staring into Brian’s eyes while doing so made him get there in just a few strokes.

“Your perfect little bubble butt is all mine tonight Justin. I’m going to fuck it so hard you might pass out. Do you want me to fuck you Justin?”

After quivering the blond replied, “Yes, more than anything else in this world.”

“Your cock is already dripping again. Did you know that?”

“Yes.”

Brian pushed his lovers hand away gently and stroked him lightly before getting the lube and condoms from the bedside locker; preparing the both.

Placing the head of his cock at Justin’s entrance Brian asked, “Are you ready sunshine?”

The blond nodded.

He can feel warm breath on his neck as his dream man leaves a trail of feather kisses on it. All while he gently pushes himself inside of Justin.

Justin legs fall to around Brian’s waist as the older man begins to gently make love to him.

Brian puts his hands on Sunshine’s chin and pushes his face closer to his, then kisses him with a passion he never knew he had before.

Soon they are moaning into each other's lips as their lovemaking intensifies, as Brian’s thrusts become harder and faster.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Justin finds himself in a street under a lamppost and sees a sign that says Liberty Avenue. There’s a lot of people everywhere and he spots a man getting into a black jeep with three other people around him. The man is wearing a black t shirt and looks exactly like…

\-------------------------------------

 

”Ahhhh.” They both moaned in unison as they hit their climax.

Justin opens his eyes and finds that man on top of him.

Brian pulls out, disposes of the condom, gets a washcloth, and cleans them both.

“That was fucking hot.” He says as he gets back into the bed beside Justin.  
“Did I live up to your expectations?”

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian gently and replied, “You were beyond them.”

\----------------------------------------  
\-----

Very soon they both fell asleep after Brian had recommended they do so before resuming their fucking.

\----------------------------------------------

When Brian awoke a short time later, he noticed the time on the clock said 03.14. Smiling to himself as he remembered the hot blond waiter and how badly he wanted to fuck him again. He turned in the bed to resume it and found he was alone; the whole house was only illuminated by the blue lights above the bed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment will really make my day :)


	4. A Strange Happening

The next morning Brian got up, had a shower and went about his morning routine as normal.

He was drinking his coffee when he felt a coldness wash over him “Fucking thermostat, I just had it fixed” he mumbled before he locked up and headed to the diner to meet the boy’s.

Upon entering the diner he noticed there was no sign of Justin, the other waiter…Josh was on instead and Brian was in no way attracted to him.

He made his way over to the boy’s table and sat down after giving his best friend Michael a kiss on the lips like he normally does every time they see each other.

“So, what did you boy’s get up to last night after we all went about our separate ways?” he asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

Michael was the first to answer, “Ben and I went home and watched the Pirates of the Caribbean movie, he thinks Orlando would be a better fuck than Johnny Depp but I think Johnny would be way better” the professor piped in “No way, look we had this discussion already and im sure they aren’t interested in what we think about that anyway Michael”

Debbie made her way to her boy’s table “usual boys” she asked as she wrote down what they usually ate in the morning, they all said yes and she left to get them their breakfast.

Emmett went on to say “Me and Teddy bear went home and…”

“Let me guess”, said Brian smirking “you tried out your latest dildo and this morning you couldn’t find it because it was still lodged in your ass”?

Emmett swiped his napkin at the brunette and they all laughed

“What’s so fucking funny”? Asked the red head waitress as she placed their food in front of them.

“Emmett’s ass is sore today,” replied Brian while he picked up his cup of coffee

“He forgot that when you have your orgasm you clean your toy’s and put them away after wards.

Instead of forgetting to take them out from his ass before going to sleep”.

Everyone laughed including Emmett who was very red, not because what Brian said was true, but because he…well ok, maybe it was true.

“So what did you do last night?” asked Ted  
Placing his cup back down Brian thought of the hot blond waiter and replied,

“Well, my good friend Theodore, I fucked the hottest ass I have ever seen”

“Emmett was with me all night” replied Ted as he pinched his lover’s cheeks and said in a childlike voice “Isn’t that right booboo”

Brian smiled and decides to keep his remarks about how pathetic he thought they were to himself and said… “I meant that blond waiter guy, Justin”

“Whose Justin”? Asked Michael.

Brian looked at Michael with an expression of “what the fuck”

“Justin, the blond waiter who was working here last night” replied the brunette

“He had the hot ass, ring any bells” thinking for moment Brian then said “Shit, look at who I am asking this question to, you four wouldn’t know a hot ass if it was in front of you, well except you Ben”

Over hearing the conversation, as she was about to walk back to the counter with dishes from the table behind her boy’s, Debbie says “There was no blond waiter here last night called Justin, it was just me and Betty on all night, no one called Justin works here or has worked here in my time and im here over 25 years”

“He was wearing a fucking blue apron when I saw him and I asked you who was he and you told me he was the new waiter and your mom called him sunshine” said Brian looking at Michael “we were at this very table when this was said, it was around half past ten”

Michael looked worriedly at his best friend “Brian, I never came in here last night, I met Ben after I closed the comic store, he met me there”  
Brian thought back to the event’s last night

“Don’t fuck with my head Michael, I came here from work, I met all four of you at this table, I saw Justin pouring the coffee, I asked you who he was to which you replied his name was Justin but your mom calls him sunshine, you said he started that yesterday, I followed him into the men’s room where I almost fucked his brains out but he told me to meet him at midnight when his shift ended, so I did, I met him outside, took him home and fucked him, I fell asleep but when I woke up he was gone, I thought he would be here today” said Brian as he tore in half the napkin

Everyone looked at Brian confused when Ted touched his arm and said “Brian, I stayed late at the office yesterday, remember, you told me I had to finish the accounts before the weekend or you would fire my ass”

Brian was getting really pissed now

“Was any of you fucking here last night or yesterday evening”? He asked

“Yea, I was, all day and night, and you came in here alone in a real shit mood”  
replied Debbie,

“And you had turkey on whole wheat, no mayo, your usual, you told me you were going to meet the guys at Babylon, maybe you met this Justin guy there” she suggested as she stroked Brian’s fringe off of his forehead

“Yea, I guess” replied Brian before he took another sip of his coffee, but he wasn’t convinced, he thought something didn’t add up and he was going to find out what.

Ben looked at Brian and began to feel sorry for him, he believed him about Justin but he couldn’t tell him so here so he said…  
“Ah Brian, Michael is working late tonight, why don’t you stop by for dinner”?

TBC


	5. Needing Answears

Brian decided that perhaps “Zen Ben” might be good for something other than a hot fuck at the Miami beach party after all, and decided to take him up on his offer  
At Michael and Bens house  
“Oh, come in” Ben greeted his guest.

Brian walked past him and into the kitchen where he was met by the not so delicious smell of one of the mans prepared meals that awaited them both.

Sitting at the table after the meal, Brian bought up the subject of Justin “I know that something is not right about all of this Justin stuff, and something tells me you would be the most understanding and honest person about what the fuck is going on, and since I am drawing a blank here about what the fuck IS going on…do you want to fill me in”? He asked as he sipped the glass of wine Ben had given him.

”Everyone in that diner made me sound like I was going crazy, like last night never happened or even Michael asking who Justin was, and how he came to be working there…Jesus, even Debbie didn’t know who he was, but he fucking was there and I did meet him after his shift ended at midnight, and I did take him back to the loft and fuck him…repeatedly actually.

I just don’t get what’s happening now, have they all gone crazy”? Brian knew he wouldn’t like what Ben was going to say before he had finished that sentence, and he was proved right when his best friends lover replied…

”No, Brian they haven’t gone crazy…I am going to share something with you, but I am not even sure its going to be the answer you need to explain what happened at the diner or last night at your loft”

Ben got up and went upstairs to his room and returned with a folder that Brian hoped would at least give him some clue or same small explanation…was he going crazy here? Or were his friends going crazy? Who the fuck was this Justin Taylor?

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is linkS to the newspaper and some of the pics Ben talks of
> 
>  
> 
> http://img340.imageshack.us/img340/2006/vts012428.jpg  
> http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/1413/tha1.jpg  
> http://img848.imageshack.us/img848/6255/tha2x.jpg  
> http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/531/tha3.png  
> http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/2589/tha4.png

Ben took out a small bundle of photo’s and a copy of the “Pittsburgh Gazette”, and placed them on his lap to start going through them with Brian.

Looking at his friend, he wondered how the best way to start this next bit of their conversation.

After taking a deep breath, he began, “Brian, is this the person you are talking about?" he asked his friend, showing him a picture.

The blond hair, blue eyes and ivory skin, were not something that he would ever forget.

Brian didn’t hesitate to reply, after just a quick glance. He looked his friend straight in the eye for just a mere second after the question, “Yes, that’s him alright. So what’s the story, is he a con or something? Did he pretend to work there to get my attention, so I would fuck him? The quicker approach of just coming in line of my eye would have been easier, I would have fucked him in heart beat."

Brian took out a cigarette and lit it up, as Ben poured himself an apple juice. That’s when there was a knock at the door.

“Shit, hang on Brian, I will be back in a sec,” said Ben, getting up and leaving the room, taking the folder with him, but leaving the photo behind.

Feeling a little pissed off that this was going nowhere and he had been there nearly one and a half hours, Brian got up and followed Ben to the door; only to see Ben was already coming back. Ben was alone, having just gotten rid of the salesman at the door.

“Okay, I am getting tired, tell me what the fuck is going on, so I can go to Babylon and get my dick sucked already,” he growled, as Ben walked past him and resumed his position on the sofa, still holding the folder.

“Sit down Brian, and I will,” said the man, as he took more stuff from the folder.

“What I am about to tell you is really difficult to grasp hold of, especially for you. What I am going to tell you is the truth, so bear with me until I am done, okay?"

Feeling more agitated by the minute, Brian replied, “Just get on with it.”

Ben began, slightly nervous... ”Okay, about a year ago, this guy I was teaching, came to me and asked if he could talk to me about something. I agreed to meet him after school, in a café on campus. When I got there, we talked about a lot of things... art, holidays, being gay. He told me his folks had no idea that he was gay, and he was planning to keep it that way; although he also told me he got a vibe that his mom suspected anyway, but she never brought up the subject to him. They were homophobic and would never change, or accept him. He asked if he could confide in me about something, since he felt that I was the only person he could talk to about being gay, because he knew I was gay too."

"He told me that there was someone he was in love with. He said he had never kissed a guy in his life, but thought of kissing no one but this guy. He didn’t say the guys name, but said he saw him one night on Liberty Avenue, driving past him in a big black jeep, and that the moment he looked into his eyes as he drove past, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He said that every night after that he went back there, under that same street lamp, hoping he would find him again. I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about; it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"We agreed to meet again on the following Monday for another chat. It was the weekend of his formal dance. I spent ages trying to convince him he should go, and was glad he decided to. When Monday morning came, I was devastated." Ben looked away, as tears came to his eyes, and then pulled a newspaper out of the folder.

“Why, what happened on Monday morning?” asked Brian, who had now given his friend his full attention.

Ben placed the paper on the table in front of Brian. Brian was very unsure about what he was reading and was even more confused now. He ran his hands through his hair and stood up. “Are you telling me I fucked a ghost?" he asked, knowing how pathetic he sounded, even to himself.

“Come on Ben, is that what you are telling me? That he gets bashed on the night of his prom - dies - gets leave from the great writer in the sky, to come back for a night? Then I fuck him, and then no one who saw him remembers seeing him at the diner... including fucking Michael, who by the way, told me he was new there, and Deb even called him “Sunshine”? Is that what your telling me Ben?"

Ben wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand, and continued. “I am telling you about Justin Taylor, Brian. I have no idea how any of this is possible or if it’s even really the same guy.” Ben was starting to feel unfocused from reality.

“Who’s to say that what you say about him coming back isn’t true? People say they see ghost’s all the time, Brian.”

This made the man laugh and he said, “Yeah, but how many have said they fucked a ghost before? What fucking fairy tale are you living in?"

Ben gestured to his friend to sit back down again. “Brian, there’s more. When I found out he was dead, I cleaned out his locker. I found some pictures of you and all the rest of us. They were all while we were out on Liberty Avenue. What shocked me most though, were the ones of you. I couldn't figure out how he would have some of them, as they looked quite personal, even for someone who knows you, but more-so for someone who didn’t know you."

Ben placed some of the photo’s of Brian on the table, but Brian never even looked at them. He was more focused on the one of the teen, that was still in his friends hand, and took it from him.

“I am not sure, if I understand any of what’s going on, but what I do know is this, he was fucking beautiful. How could I look him straight in the eye and not notice him Ben?"

Brian looked very closely at the man in the photo who smiled back at him, and he whispered to it, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you didn’t get to experience the love wanted."

He handed the photo back to Ben, got up, grabbed his jacket and cars keys and headed to the door saying, “Later” over his shoulder on his way out.

Ben curled up on the sofa.

TBC…


	7. A Dream?

Brian headed to Babylon; after everything he just heard, he felt like  
he was in some Alternate Universe. And, that needed fixing with a good  
cock sucking and tight fuck with some twink, who’s night was about to  
get lucky.

“Fuck,” he growled, as he increased his speed.

He had to focus his mind on something else, someone else. Someone  
who wasn’t blond with plump red lips, ivory skin and a firm tight ass.

Sitting at the traffic lights, he glanced over towards a streetlight,  
and for a split second thought he saw said blond standing against it,  
looking in his direction… until he blinked quickly and realized no one  
was standing there at all.

After arriving at Babylon, Brian’s itch badly needed to be scratched.  
Not bothering to look for his friends, he grabbed the first guy he saw  
with blond hair and roughly pulled him into the back room.

Pushing him up against a wall, he kissed the trick hard, imagining the  
plump red lips of the luscious blond that he couldn’t get out of his  
fucking head.

The trick got down on his knees, opened Brian’s jeans and pulled out  
his cock. “Wow, your cock really is beautiful, Kinney. I can’t believe  
you're letting me suck it.”  
With that, the trick got on with the task  
at hand, a very happy man.

As Brian ran his fingers through the tricks hair, he imagined silky  
blond locks, and raspberry red lips, and it wasn’t long before his cum  
splashed down the back of the tricks throat.

He was still hard, which most of the time he was, even after a great blowjob.

The trick was just standing, wiping off his mouth, when Brian turned the  
trick around.

Brian wanted to fuck hard and fast. It took no time at all  
before he was emptying his cum into the condom.

Falling against him, in a mass of sweat, Brian whispered, “Justin, I'm so  
> sorry.” 

The trick tried to look into Brian’s eyes, asking, “What did you  
say?”Brian ignored him, pulled out, and took the condom off, and then  
tucked himself in, and left. He needed to find Anita. He needed to get some of her finest shit; it often made him feel better and cleared his head.

When Brian got home, in a drunken/high state, he went to his bed, mumbling  
“Great shit, Anita,” then threw himself on it, without undressing. He quickly fell asleep.

In his dream, he found himself on Liberty Avenue, which was lit up  
brightly by the usual street night-lights, but it was completely void of  
people.

Looking around himself, he found it very strange, and for a split  
second, he felt that perhaps he was in an alternate universe.

Liberty Avenue was never this quiet.

What the hell was happening? Why the  
hell was he here? He remembered going home after getting that shit  
from Anita and going to bed. He didn’t remember getting up, and coming back here.

Suddenly he felt a familiar tingle in his groin.  
Looking down, he saw that he was being sucked off by a blond.  
A blond who happened to be…Justin-fucking-Taylor!

Brian tried to speak. He wanted to speak. He wanted to ask this person  
what the fuck was going on, and how he could be sucking him off like  
this.

He wanted to know how he could have fucked him at the loft the other  
night, and what the fuck was happening in general!?!

But, he couldn’t. The sensations he was feeling from the blond’s mouth were driving him slowly over the edge.

He felt his orgasm approaching, very slowly.

When Brian’s orgasm shot through his body like shock waves, he  
screamed... louder than any of his orgasms had made him before.

He had NEVER felt anything like this before... ever.

With his head leaning back against the lamppost, and his arm wrapped  
around the back of it, Brian looked down and saw that Justin was gone. He was alone.

When he touched his cock, it was soaking with saliva and his cum. As he tucked himself back in, he could hear a beeping noise. Beep beep, beep beep beep,beep beep beep.

Brian slowly opened his eyes, the familiar morning awareness after a bad  
drunken night; he reached for his cock and noticed is was hard and wet and the duvet was slimy.

That’s when he heard a soft voice and saw a blond sitting on the end of his bed.

“Do you always scream that loud in the morning, after you cum?”

TBC……


	8. Reality  (Included at end of this chapter-Epilogue)

“I know you have a million questions running around in your head right now. How is this possible? What is he? How can he be sitting here if he’s already dead and buried? And, how was he sucking me off just seconds ago in my dream? Are any of these thoughts running through your head, Brian?”

To say the other man was stunned… no, not stunned, what the fuck was he feeling right now? He had no idea. What he did know, was he was about to get to the bottom of it all, right now.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over and stood in front of the teen, in all his glory, which didn’t faze the boy in the least. Grabbing him by both arms, he pulled him to his feet roughly and spoke, “What the fuck is going on here, tell me everything, right now!"

The blond placed both his hands on Brian’s face and for the first time, he told him his story. “I don’t really know to explain it very well, but if you hear me out, I'll try my best.”

Brian pointed with his finger to the bed, gesturing him to have seat, and he sat down beside him, saying, “Go on."

Justin shifted nervously before continuing, “On the night of my prom I was bashed, for being gay. It was a guy from my school that I had been seeing for awhile. He got worried that everyone would find out; I guess he thought I would tell them. So, he came after me with a bat. I didn’t see him coming.” Justin visually winced, and looked so sad.

Brian put his arm around him, in a comforting gesture. The teen continued, “The next thing I know, I see myself lying there, alone. The pavement soaked with blood from the wound on my head. People came and stood around me, staring at me and talking. Nobody did anything to help me. Then the ambulance came and I was pronounced dead at the scene. After my burial, the next few days are a blur."

Justin looked up and saw tears in Brian eyes, and stroked the man's face. "The one constant thing in my head... was you... Brian. I never stopped thinking about you. The love I felt for you was stronger than it ever had been; even when I was alive. I don’t know why I can’t move on to the afterlife..." it was then that Justin's throat constricted, before whispering, "... or if I even want to."

Brian’s tears fell down his cheeks freely. Never in his life did a story touch his heart the way this boys did. He wanted nothing more than to hold him, protect him and even give him the love he knew that the teen so desperately wanted before his life was taken so viciously.

Justin walked over to the window and stood there watching the snowflakes that slowly fell to the ground. He turned to Brian and smiled, before turning back to the window. “It's little things like this, that’s really beautiful you know? The gently falling snowflakes, so effortlessly descending to the ground. These are things we sometimes take for granted when we are alive. Or how a soft hand feels as it touches your face on a cold winter's day. How beautiful it is to have the man you love inside you... because he wants to be there, as much as you want him to be.”

Justin paused. He didn’t realize Brian had came up behind him, but when he turned around, the man was standing just an inch or so away from him. Looking up at Brian, he continued, “To be able to look into that persons eye’s and say, “'I love you', without the fear of being rejected. But I was too much of a coward for that, because I thought you would laugh in my face.”

Justin exhaled the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and the next thing he knew, Brian was pushing him against a beam, kissing him hard on the mouth. All thoughts of angels, afterlife and bashing's, becoming a distant memory. The only thing either man could focus on at that time was the clashing of mouths, and the feel of each other’s tongues on skin. It only took Brian moments before he had divested the boy from his clothing.

Once again, Brian made love to the blond, unsheathed this time. He had never experienced anything like that in his life, ever. What made it different was the fact that this time he wanted this with the blond; more than he had ever wanted it with anyone else. It was slow and sensuous, and very loving on Brian’s part; he made sure of that. He needed the blond to feel that every thrust had love in it, love that he only felt for him. He took his time to touch and caress every inch of this “Blond Angel” that had come into his world, and had somehow managed to turn it around.

Afterwards, they laid together holding each other. Brian was the first to speak. “I guess this means you’ll be doing that disappearing act again like you did the last time you were here?"

Justin turned in the other man's arms and stroking his face gently he replied, “Actually, I thought I could use your front door this time.”

Brian smiled at him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. And that smile... God, that smile could light up an entire fucking city. “Of course you can use the front door, Justin,” Brian said, as he kissed the teens forehead.

After both men were dressed, Brian said, “Thankfully, it's Friday, which means I can work from home. I just have to make a phone call first. Will you still be here when I come back? The phone is only over there..."

Justin chuckled and replied, “I will. I promise."

Brian called Cynthia to let her know he would be working from home. Justin had sat down on the sofa and was staring out the huge window at the snow that was falling quite heavy now. The older man sat next to him. “So, what happens now?” he asked, running his hands slowly up and down the blond's legs. “Do you leave and I never see you again? Do you stay here at the loft until my time on earth is over, so we can make love whenever we want? What happens next Justin?”

Justin turned his seating position so that he faced Brian. “I don’t know Brian. I can’t answer that question... because I simply don’t know. But, what I do know is, when you fucked me this time, it didn’t feel like the first time we did it. It felt… different. I can’t explain it. It more or less felt like there was…”

Brian finished the sentence for him... “Love involved?” The brunet moved closer to Justin and pulled him in for gentle kiss on his lips, then added, “I didn’t know then what I know now. And even when we fucked the first time, I still thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. I wanted to fuck you many more times after that. But… when I woke up, you were gone."

Brian sat back in the sofa and continued, “Then I went to the diner to find you. It seemed no one there had ever heard of you. Even Michael, who had told me in the first place that you had just started working that day. He even told me how Debbie had nicknamed you “Sunshine”... cute nickname by the way, it suits you. How did you get all that to happen? Did you erase his mind?”

Justin took a deep breath and said, "I've been going to the diner for most of the past year. I needed you to be present in my life. I couldn’t let that happen when I was alive. But it felt good to do that and it gave me a sense of purpose of some sort, knowing you were safe. I had even planned to appear to you when the time was right. After you left, I just sat there - which I had only intended to do for a short time until you were out of the car park. Then I was going to come back here and wait for you.”

The teen took another breath and continued, "I was surprised when he saw me and it felt like it was finally time. I told him I was trying to get your attention and asked him if he would help me. He said yes. So we decided that last night  
when his mom was on her break, that I could pretend I worked there and you would have to give me your order. I asked him to say that his mom called me “Sunshine”, because one day at the loft when you were doing a copy for an ad campaign, you looked directly at me and said, “Sunshine". I know you never saw me, but it felt like you did.”

The blond pushed his whole body back into the sofa. “I don’t know how he doesn’t remember all that happening. Maybe he does, but wants you to think otherwise.”

Brian thought for a moment; the rest of the guys were there that night too, and they couldn’t remember anything. “What about the others; they were there too, and yet nobody can remember anything about you.”

“They don’t remember because they didn’t see me, only the black haired guy did… Michael”?

“Yeah, his name is Michael. But, he also said that he wasn’t at the diner last night... that he met Ben after work. Why would he say that?"

Justin thought, and then replied, “I don’t know why he said that Brian, I don’t. Michael was the only one who saw me and helped me. Maybe he can’t remember doing it because a higher power wiped it from his memory. I really don’t know. What I do know, is that we have come this far, now. You know everything you need to know about me, and I feel so much better about that.”

This time Brian laughed. “It's like something from a fucking movie. None of it makes any sense at all... What? God sent an angel back to earth, after he was taken before his time, to fuck the man he was in love with?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders. “Why does it matter what the reason is? I died, I came back, and I'm staying with you. Think of me as a guardian angel of some sort.”

The teen straddled Brian’s lap. “But, the kind of angel you can make passionate love to, anytime you want.”

They kissed each other slowly, and teasingly, until they were both on the floor and Brian was inside him… for the second time that day.

 

Epilogue

Ten years later…

Brian was sitting on his beautifully designed lawn, on a summer afternoon, on the new bench he had imported from France, when he felt a presence. Opening his eyes, he saw his beautiful “Blond Angel” that he hadn’t seen in ten years.

After that whole day and night that Brian had made love to him, Justin disappeared and never returned… until now.

Smiling an obviously happy smile, Brian spoke, “I wondered when I would see you again, Sunshine.”

Justin looked all around the garden, and then spoke softly, “You’ve seen me everyday, Brian... you just weren't aware of me.”

With a confused look on his face, the older man asked, “What do you mean? You were gone the next morning. The loft door was locked on the inside, so you didn’t take the front door like you said you were going to.”

Justin thought back to that conversation, then smiled, “I said that because it's my favorite line from a movie I loved when I was alive.”

Brian smiled at him. “And what movie was that… "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days"?”

The blond didn’t smile, because quite frankly, that line hurt his feelings. Looking at the flowers that beautifully decorated the lawn around them both, he replied, “Actually, Brandon Lee said that to the cop, in the movie, "The Crow"... I loved that movie a lot.”

The older man saw the hurt in the blonds eyes. “I’m sorry Justin, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. That movie's a chick flick. I just thought that… never mind. Like I said... I'm Sorry.”

Justin looked passionately at the brunet. “Brian, the reason you can see me now, is because I can’t stay here any longer."

Looking more confused, Brian asked, “What did you mean when you said, 'I wasn't aware before, and that now you have to leave'?"

Justin replied, “I have never left you, I have been here all along, Brian. It's just that... "They" wouldn't let you see me."

Brian couldn't quite grasp the meaning of the word "They", and quizzically raised an eyebrow in question.

Justin looked Brian directly in his eyes. “That night when I was curled up against your body, sleeping in your arms, someone appeared before me. He told me it was time. He said I had to leave. I wasn’t allowed to be with you anymore... that I had gotten what I had stayed behind for, after I passed away; I had finally gotten to knew what it felt like to be make love to by the man I loved, and to know that he loved me back. So, my time on earth was done.

I begged him not to take me; I needed to stay with you. He disappeared, and when he came back he told me "They" agreed to let me stay behind. But it came with a couple of stipulations. I was never allowed to let you see me, under any circumstance. I agreed to that term, even though I knew it would be painful for me. I didn’t care, I didn’t want to leave you.”

Tears pooled in Brian’s eyes. His voice choked with emotion, he asked, “So, then, how come I can see you now?”

The blond smiled. “I had to come to you one last time. I have something I need to tell you.”

Brian waited for him to continue. “I still love you Brian. I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow. I'm leaving today and I won’t be coming back. I know this because the same person that came to me that night at the loft, came to me today and told me. He told me that because I couldn’t come back after today, that I could spend a few hours with you. I guess where he’s taking me doesn’t allow people to stay with the one they love, until they can both leave together. So, for the few hours I'm allowed to have with you, what should we do?”

The older man pulled the blond into him for a hard kiss filled with so much love that it would be impossible for any other feeling in the world to compare to it. Whispering into his mouth saying, “My Beautiful Blond Angel”, before the kiss escalated in it's intensity, and then they continued to show each other, just how much they loved each other.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it ~ Yvonne xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the whole story,a comment will make my day :)


End file.
